Flashbacks, Part I
by AvalonAri
Summary: Chapter 8 of my Ed & Roy AU. Maes is a teacher and Roy really really needs to pass. not PWP, just a chapter from a story. It's basically a flashback. Since it's april 1st, thought it'd be a treat. One-shot, male male, daily dose of citrus.


**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**Flashbacks, Part I**

**A/N: The flashback is a couple of months previous to when Roy was blackmailed into making the deal.**

**Happy April Fool's Day!**

**Warnings: just a bit of Roy/Maes goodness..sure Maes is older but Roy had never thought of him as unattractive..**

**Further notes: I just decided to make this a one-shot too, for people who havent read the story. The title of the story is at the top of ze page, so if you wanna know what you're missing, go read it! (there's an Ed/Roy lemon in chapter 5)**

- - - - -

Roy awoke with a sick feeling in his gut. Today was Monday and he would see Edward again in school. Last year they had had a class together and this year it was only lunch but that still meant he would have to see him. Not that it mattered or anything but Mustang's mind was torn this morning. He knew he shouldn't have let Bradley and Archer talk him into something as atrocious as involving Ed in all this mess but he really didn't see any other choice. If anyone else had found out about him and Hughes...

"Screw the bastards. I'm not doing anything else they tell me to," he said to his reflection, which looked way better than he felt although he had circles beneath his eyes, a lack of sleep for the weekend. Guilt was also gnawing it's way through his mind, threatening to consume him. Those thoughts he had been so talented at shoving away were coming back to bite him in the ass and there was nothing he could do about it. Unless of course, he told Edward about everything. And how would Ed react? Certainly not thrilled.

Something else was wrong with him and it wasn't the guilt either. His thoughts seemed to revolve around the person he had betrayed, for want of a better word. Dreams of Edward and himself tortured him when he did doze off over the weekend and he would wake with a longing that was bittersweet. A sneaking suspicion had crept it's way into Roy's mind and was nagging at him, telling him that Bradley was going to do to Edward what he had done to Roy, just a couple of years ago.

"Screw them.." he whispered in a lower voice, going to the fridge and popping the tab on an energy drink before gulping it down as fast as he could, trying to think of a way where he didn't have to tell Ed the whole truth. He knew he had to leave the teacher out of the conversation, Ed wouldn't understand. That thought brought yet another emotion to stumble into Mustang's already overcrowded mind. Shame.

- - - - -

_It has been a couple of months since the 'incident' occurred. It was almost the end of the second marking period and Roy was failing school. Well, that's not quite right. He had failed only one class and that was mathematics, the only subject that ever gave him trouble in all his high school years._

_The day had been like any other, with him trying hard to pay attention yet his focus always wavered. Mustang was vaguely aware that, although he was watching Mr. Hughes' lips move, he didn't register a word or a number that they spoke or calculated. Today was a doozy, double period of math at the end of the day, Wednesday's schedule. Before too long, the stuffiness of the classroom mixed with the pleasant tone of the teacher's voice and Roy was alseep._

_Mr. Maes Hughes was aware that he had lost the lowest scorer of the class once again but he did nothing about it. The idea hadn't fully formed in his mind and he didn't want it to. Not at this moment in time. Best wait until all the kids were gone, the school day over..._

"_Mustang," Mr. Hughes' called out from behind his desk after the dismissal bell had rang and nobody was left, save one teenager. When said teen didn't respond to two more calls of his name in raised tones, Mr. Hughes stood with a sigh and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, about to shake him when the kid awoke to the touch with a startled jump._

"_Don't eat me!" He shouted suddenly, causing the teacher to arch an eyebrow._

"_What?" He asked, momentarily stunned by the outburst._

"_Nothing," Roy stated, although he looked rather shocked himself._

"_What was going to eat you?" Maes asked out of interest._

"_Nothing." Came the reply as Roy stood, picking up his backpack and shoving his books inside._

"_I see. This is why you can't pass. The only answer you have for everything is 'nothing'." Mr. Hughes commented, keen on getting the kid to stop fooling around, get in the game. Did the boy honestly want to stay a half a year more just for failing one subject? Hughes asked him that question when Roy gave no response._

"_Are you kidding me? All the kids told me your class was easy to pass," he mumbled, knowing full well that his report card for the first marking period told him an entirely different story._

"_It seems difficult for you. Your grade is even lower than the previous one and this Friday is the last day of the marking period," Hughes informed Roy, his voice calm and steady._

"_No way..not already?" Mustang inquired but he knew the words were true. Since it wasn't his strong subject (not that he had one) he just didn't bother to try harder. What was the point when he would just fail in the end anyway? "There's not something I can do?" He had walked all the way to the door by now and his hand was on the knob, waiting for an answer._

"_Not this late. Even if you miraculously pass the last marking period, there's nothing you can do to pass for the term." Mr. Hughes said, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the teen, who seemed to be struggling to think of a conclusion._

"_My parents..well, my step-father won't be happy if I fail." Roy mumbled as he looked back over his shoulder at the teacher. The late bell rang, making Mustang jump._

"_Well, I can't pass you based on your performance in class. And you never hand in any homework, either." How did Maes get so close to the door? What kind of cologne was that? A good one, for sure, it had to of lasted the whole day. The teacher didn't even smell like chalk._

"_Maybe you perform better in other ways..?" The question hung in the air, Roy didn't even notice his back was to the door now, the teacher close enough to give him the shivers._

"_W-what..what do you mean?" Mustang asked but he knew full well what was being implied._

"_Nothing," Hughes answered insufferably as he brought a hand up to stroke Roy's cheek, leaning closer when the teen didn't pull away. "There may be something you can do about those grades after all."_

_Too stunned to say anything, Roy let the teacher pull him out of the classroom by the arm. If anyone passed them in the hall the escuse would be that Roy was going to detention, which wouldn't be questioned because Mustang had a record of them. Not that many but enough to get his name memorized. Keeping his eyes on his feet, he only looked up when he was steered into the teachers' bathroom._

_Mustang gave a gasp as his teacher locked the door and proceeded to push him against it. It wasn't exactly a rough gesture but it startled him all the same. Roy couldn't see Maes but he could hear him and feel him against his body, through their clothes. Cool hands snaked their way under Mustang's t-shirt and he didn't stop them._

_'How are his hands so soft? Chalk dries out skin...' Mustang thought as his pants were being unfastened and unzipped by skilled, experienced hands. Those same hands pulled the jeans down and cupped his ass, squeezing firmly before they went into his boxers, stroking his hardening arousal. Roy could hear his teacher's breathing was already heavier and he knew that Maes was excited with anticipation. His boxers soon joined the jeans and he felt Maes push against him. It didn't surprise him to feel the bulge through Hughes' slacks, nor when the teacher pulled his own pants down._

_No words were exchanged, this was strictly business, so to say. Roy automatically spread his legs a little further and leaned forward against the door. Although he couldn't see behind him, he could swear his teacher gave a grin. Maes wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock and slowly stroked himself, emitting very low sounds as his sex responded, leaking a small amount of fluid that Maes rubbed thoroughly over his erection._

_Roy was almost impatient and almost snapped at Hughes to hurry up when he felt his entrance being prodded. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and bit his tongue as his ass was entered. Taking deep breaths, he relaxed himself and shut his eyes, willing the pain away. He gasped when he felt a hot mouth at his neck, sucking and kissing as he was thrust into again. The pain was ebbing as his muscles grew accustomed to Mr. Hughes' size._

_One of those skilled hands was idly stroking Roy's chest under his shirt while the other occupied itself with slowly jerking his dick. Roy could almost cry at how slow his teacher was going._

"_M-mr..Hughes.." Was all he got out before a hand covered his mouth._

"_Shh. It's Maes, Roy," he muttered, before a particularly hard thrust. Good thing his mouth was covered or else he would have given a loud response. The pace picked up fast after that, becoming rougher and harder which was just as Roy liked it. Each slam forward almost always hit that spot. With a muffled grunt, the teen came with his back arching against his teacher, whose breathing was fast and ragged. Mr. Hughes pulled out and away from Roy as he jerked himself to completion, the teen's cum on his hand driving him over the edge as well as he panted. Mustang was already cleaning himself and the door when Maes was able to think straight again._

_Sure it was awkward afterward. It was supposed to be a one time thing but..well..Roy was failing miserably and he'd do anything for extra credit._

_It was only the third time when they were 'studying' that Mustang's soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, Bradley, caught them. It was exactly a week after the first time. Sure, the second marking period was already over but Roy knew damn well that he wouldn't be able to pass the third one without some extra..help._

_It had started off much like the previous Wednesday, although there were some changes. First of all, Mustang was actually attentive. It wasn't towards math like everyone thought but rather towards his teacher. He had a feeling that Mr. Hughes...no..Maes would want him to stay after school again. And he had no problem with that. He'd actually been dwelling on the only two times they'd been together._

"_Roy Mustang, please stay after class today. I would like to discuss Friday's test with you."_

_Not so unusual of a request. Of course, it was only a front so no one in class would be suspicious. Roy was going to wait until the late bell but Mr. Hughes had other plans. The little windows on the doors had already been covered by mathematic posters. As soon as the last student was gone, Maes closed and locked the door, making Roy a bit aprehensive._

"_What are you doing?" He asked the teacher, who just smirked in return._

"_What do you think?" Maes questioned, once more sitting behind his desk. "Now come here and let's talk about that test." The way he said it made Roy wonder if he was actually going to get lectured for his dismal grade as he walked to the front of the desk._

"_Strip for me, Mustang."_

_The request caught him by surprise. He'd only had to strip for one person. With a mental shrug, he decided to do it anyway. He started by letting his bookbag fall to the floor, kicking it aside. He kicked off his shoes, followed by his socks. The teacher's eyes, such an odd hue, much like the shining yellow of a feline, were watching him with a smile on his face. Blushing furiously under the gaze, he ignored it and next reached for the hem of his shirt, hesitating slightly. Maes had never seen him without his shirt. He lifted it off and threw it to the ground and he winced when Hughes' expression changed. The teacher had stood and walked around the desk faster than the shirt had fallen to the floor._

"_Who did this to you?" He asked, tracing the purple bruises on his student's abdomen._

"_No one..." Was the answer, although Roy really wanted to rat out his boyfriend. He knew the consequences would be dire if he snitched. The teacher seemed keen on asking more about it so Roy took matters into his own hands. While Hughes' mouth was open, for he was about to speak, Roy reached up and wrapped his arms around Maes' neck, bringing their lips together for their first kiss. It brought the desired effect of shutting the other up._

_The teacher's strong arms wrapped around the teen and he returned the kiss, his tongue tangling with the slightly inexperienced one. Sure, Mustang had a lot of sex but not much foreplay or making out. To him, it was mind-blowing. Maes pushed Mustang back against the desk without breaking the lip lock. He tried to be gentle for the sake of the kid but was finding it increasingly difficult. Those legs were wrapped around his waist, as if begging for it._

_The jeans were soon disposed and Maes had the courtesy of seeing the adolescent naked on his desk before him. It was even better than the fantasies, the dreams of him and Mustang. With shaking fingers, he made quick work of his pants, letting them fall around his ankles._

"_Stand. Turn around," came the orders in a husky voice laden with desire. Roy stood and did as he was told, his round arse so beautifully perfect. Maes' hands grabbed the pale skin with a squeeze. It seemed he loved to do that. The teacher leaned over him and placed one hand at his student's mouth, tapping his bottom lip._

"_Suck." He said. Unknowingly, Roy would say the same thing almost exactly a couple of months later to someone he would fall in love with. Though he doesn't know what love feels like and won't really know later on either._

_He parted his lips and sucked like they were lollipops, caressing the fingers with his tongue, making sure to spit them up good. When Maes took his hand back, Roy turned to look at him. There was a little bit of saliva in the corner of his mouth and the teacher wiped it away with his thumb, a smirk on his face._

"_Ready, my student?" He asked. He had said that last time and would receive the same answer._

"_Yes, teacher," Roy replied, a smirk on his face as he bent over the desk._

_A cool digit was pushed in slowly but it didn't hurt. Maes moved it in and out before adding a second, doing the scissor-motion that would stretch the boy. A third was added and when Mustang finally told him to hurry the fuck up (he rather liked it when Mustang cursed, only if he had done it only once before) and he hastened to comply._

"_As you wish," he whispered into Roy's ear, holding each ass cheek, watching as he impaled the boy with a quick drive forward, encasing himself almost to the hilt._

"_Mm, so damn tight.." he commented, which is what he had thought two times already, this time actually voicing it. Maes wondered if Roy had ever fucked another male, instead of being the one that got fucked. With a smirk at the thought, Hughes pulled back and plowed forward, slowly, deliberately. He knew where the kid's sweet spot was. A gasp came from the bent over teen and Maes hit the spot again, harder. Roy pushed his ass against Maes, silently asking for more who was more than happy to oblige. Again, he had to clamp his hand over Roy's mouth. The kid was just so goddamn vocal!_

_Wait...was that a knock on the door? No! Don't come in!_

_..._

_Too late._


End file.
